


Rule #4

by Scalliwag



Series: Rules [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag
Summary: Lance has been good. He has followed all of their rules, including rule number 4: No touching. At least, he has up until now.This work is part of a series of one-shots that expand on chapter 3 of another Klance fic, Transformations (link in the notes). You will probably need to read at least chapters 1-3 of Transformations before this fic makes any sense. Or, if you want to play it fast and loose, there's a brief summary of those chapters in the notes for this series that you could read instead.





	Rule #4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transformations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193454) by [Scalliwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag). 



> By popular demand, Rule 4 will kick off this series! 
> 
> For anyone who has not read Transformations, I would suggest taking a look at chapters 1-3 before you read this fic. 
> 
> For anyone who has read Transformations, it's lovely to see you again! Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy this closer look at one of Keith and Lance's little adventures.

Lance has been good. He has been so good. It’s been over a week now. A whole week of keeping his hands to himself. A whole week of clutching sheets and pillows and fists and not touching. Aside from that second night, Keith hasn’t had to tie his hands up once. That’s how good he’s been! 

And Keith has not been making it easy. A whole week of Keith walking around without his jacket, perfect, muscled biceps flexing with every little task. A whole week of his shirt riding up, exposing that pale strip of flesh that Lance wanted nothing more than to run his tongue across. A whole week of bending over right in front of Lance, which has to be on purpose, that tight ass on perfect display. And of course, a whole week of being fucked into his mattress, that bare purple flesh mere inches away from him, begging to be touched, to be kissed, to be worshiped, and Lance has been good. 

But tonight, with Keith’s cock down his throat, he can’t help it anymore. He has to touch! Lance grabs Keith’s ass with both hands. He feels the grip on his head tighten, but before Keith has a chance to pull away, Lance plunges a thumb into Keith ‘s hole. Keith bucks forward, practically gagging Lance as he comes down his throat, but Lance only increases the pressure, crushing Keith’s hips to his face as he swallows down everything Keith has to offer. 

Keith stumbles back towards the bed, his dick slipping from Lance’s mouth with an obscene pop, still hard and still dripping thick ropes of come. Lance leans forward to catch it on his tongue, but Keith shoves him back roughly before collapsing on the bed.

Lance stares. Well that was unexpected.

“Keith?” Lance asks tentatively. There is no response. Lance frowns and pushes himself up so he can see Keith’s face. He’s out cold. Lance pokes at Keith’s face, but it’s no use. He’s asleep. 

“Goddammit!” Lance yells, flopping forward over Keith’s body. Lance is still rock hard and, if their other nights are anything to go by, once Keith falls asleep, he is not waking back up for some time. He should have listened to Keith’s warning, but no, he just had to touch. His face is still sticky with come and Lance rubs it on Keith’s stomach, taking some small amount of satisfaction from creating a mess of Keith’s skin. That bastard could have at least mentioned that this was why they had that rule, but no. Instead he had to be all cagey about it and now Lance is stuck with a raging hard on and no horny Galra to take care of it. 

Lance raises his head and glares down at Keith, but it doesn’t take long for his hormones to outweigh his anger. Even asleep, Keith is unfairly hot. An idea pops into Lance’s head, but he immediately dismisses it. Keith is unconscious. That wouldn’t be fair. But then, neither is leaving Lance hanging with no warning whatsoever…  
Lance gets up from his knees and slowly crawls onto the bed, straddling Keith’s lap. 

This is a bad idea. This is a very bad idea. 

Lance stays where he is for several minutes, taking in the sight of Keith lying there, face slack, muscled chest rising and falling with steady breaths, stomach smeared with his own cum. He begins to stroke himself. Pre-cum dribbles from his dick, dripping onto Keith’s stomach and mingling with the mess that’s already there. Lance has to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from coming. No. This isn’t right. Keith had agreed to fuck Lance just to help with his transformation. He hadn’t agreed to this. Lance lets go of his dick, resigning himself to either going to bed with blue balls or jerking off in the shower later, when he feels clawed hands grab the back of his thighs. Lance’s eyes shoot open to find Keith awake and staring at him. His eyes are hooded, still clearly drowsy. 

“Why are you stopping?” Keith asks. 

Lance swallows as those claws tighten, pulling his legs wider ever so slightly. 

“You were asleep. I wasn’t sure if you’d be OK with it.”

“I’m not asleep now. Finish.”

Lance nods and brings his hand back to his dick, stroking himself under Keith’s watchful gaze. His other hand goes to his chest, which he is sure is bright red. Keith’s steady stare is like a furnace on Lance’s skin and he’s not sure how much longer he’ll last. As he starts to get close, Keith tugs at his thighs. 

“Move up,” he says, tugging on Lance’s thighs to show him exactly where he wants him. Lance follows Keith’s instructions and his insistent hands, shuffling on his knees until he finally finds himself hovering over Keith’s face. Keith spreads Lance’s knees even further, dropping his ass even closer. Keith lifts his head and takes one of Lance’s balls into his mouth. 

Lance’s legs shake and he has to grab onto the light fixture on the wall to keep from completely collapsing on Keith. He breaths harshly, one hand gripping the light, the other pressed firmly to the wall, his dick completely forgotten as Keith works magic with his tongue. After a moment, Keith pulls back. 

“Why did you stop,” he asks, and it takes Lance a minute to figure out what Keith is talking about. Oh. Right. He’s supposed to be jerking himself off. “Keep going.” Keith commands, that now familiar growl slipping into his words. 

Lance reaches his free hand down, not trusting himself to let go of the light just yet, and begins to stroke himself again. Keith goes back to licking his balls, though it’s much softer this time. Just as Lance begins to get used to this new pace, however, Keith moves his hands from Lance’s thighs to his ass, pulling his cheeks apart, and his tongue slides slowly down from Lance’s balls, down his perineum, before tracing lazy circles around his hole. Lance’s ass clenches involuntarily, and god, he can feel Keith’s grin, just before that tongue pushes into him. Lance has to lean forward, resting his forehead against the wall for support as he struggles to breath. He doesn’t think there’s anything on earth he likes better than having Keith’s tongue up his ass. One of Keith’s hands reaches up to cover Lance’s hand that’s still on his dick, giving a sharp tug and prompting Lance to resume jerking himself off. He doesn’t want this to be over quickly, but he knows that if he doesn’t follow Keith’s command, he will likely stop what he’s doing as punishment.  
Lance strokes himself slowly, trying to draw this out as much as possible, but the insistent stab of Keith’s tongue, which Lance swears has got to be longer than any human tongue, is too much. As Keith tongue fucks him, Lance finds himself tipping over the edge, cum splattering against his wall as Keith continues to fill him until he is completely spent. 

With a little help from Keith, Lance collapses to the side, head still lolling against the wall as he tries to catch his breath. When he finally comes back to himself enough to look down at Keith, he finds the other man sleeping once again. 

For a second, Lance isn’t entirely sure if he’d imagined that whole encounter. He reaches down, pressing at the juncture between his ass and thighs. He can feel the indentations from Keith’s claws. Lance smiles. Keith is still an asshole for not telling him, but Lance supposes he made up for it enough tonight. He scoots himself further down his bed, tugging up the blanket to his neck and pulling at the other end to cover Keith. And if his hand lingers on Keith’s chest… well, he can just chalk it up to one night of weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that and I am so sorry for those of you who were expecting Lance to take Keith apart in this adventure. It started that way, but ended somewhere completely different. Don't worry though. Lance will get to have his way with Keith eventually...


End file.
